Sweet Little Somethings
by NaluNom
Summary: In which Lucy and Natsu argue over sweet little nothings. Or somethings in Natsu's case.
**Hola! Comos tas? yep. Spanish. hehehe, I love annoying my Besties with unknown Spanish words! Anyways i was reading a fanfic and i read sweet little NOTHINGS! I mean those sweet little nothings are somethings, am I right? ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Third person pov._

"LUCY KIIIICK!" echoed through Magnolia, but the residents paid no heed, the people knew Fairytail was up to something again. Actually if there was even a single minute of peace in this AMAZINGLY tolerant town, RUN. I mean this is Fairytail we're talking about here, the mages were LOUD. And in front of Magnolia's favorite celestial mage's house was her partner in crime, Natsu. With a bump on his head, obviously Natsu had to sleep in Lucy's bed. AGAIN. It was quite annoying, Lucy insisted.

" Lushie is mean, right Happy?"

" Aye!"

" Maybe... if we be good today, she'll let us sleep tomorrow!"

"AYE!" Happy said hopefully," Maybe even read a story to us!" Natsu nodded his head, proceeding to the guild. Kicking the door open, which flew off it's hinges, Natsu went immediately to Gray." Yo, Ice Princess!"

" What did you say Flame Brain?!"

" SHUT UP, ICE BREATH!"

" ASH FOR BRAINS!" Then the rivals countined to punch each other until Gray was flung to Evergreen. Her eyes twitched, probably debating on whether to use stone eys or not. Deciding not to, Elfman 'avenged' Evergreen.

" Hitting a girl is NOT MAN!" Elfman roared, " FUCK OFF!" Both Gray and Natsu punched the giant. Causing him to bump into someone, and a second later a guild wide brawl occurred. But then Erza came with Asuka and Biska. Erza went immediately to the bar to get strawberry shortcake, who's life was going to be VERY short. Biska, forget her daughter momentarily, but went to grab Aslak's ear, _dragging_ him across the floor-to Asuka. Ok maybe she didn't forget about Asuka.

But something _VERY, VERY TRAGIC_ happened. Ezra's cake was murdured, by Natsu and Gray. Annnd we all know the punishment for that, all I will say is that if I described it this story would be M rated( NOT like that! Get that out of your dirty minds!).

And so that left Lucy and Juvia to tend to Natsu and Gray-sama (NaluNom did VERY well, Juvia is happy.). Unfortunately, Wrndy went on a job with team Shadowgear. Let's look at what is happening at Lucy's house. Here Lucy was flipping pancakes and fish. Natsu was on the couch by the kitchen, Happy sitting on the coffee table.

"Natsu you should be more careful." Lucy said, getting into her mom mode.

" Yes, mom." Natsu said sarcastically.

" Good. Now finished your pancakes and I'll pick a story to read, and once just this once you get to sleep on my bed WITH my permission." Natsu had his mouth open wide, as he gaped at Lucy like a fish. Lucy walk to a book shelf, presumably taking a short story book. " Done? Happy, Natsu put your arm around my shoulder." Natsu obeyed, letting Lucy lead Natsu to her bed.

" They liiiike each other!" Happy said happily. How ironic. Once they all got comfortable, Lucy read outloud.

 ** _Once upon a time there lived two young peasants. One with light blonde hair that shone so bright you could belive that she was a goddess. The other one had salmon hair and was very childish._**

"That sounds like Natsu." Happy said, still munching on his fish.

"Shhhh.."

 _ **They loved each other VERY much, but there parents did not want them to marry. So they eloped. The girl gave birth to two children, one boy the other girl. They were a happy family, but on Monday morning the children were accused of witchcraft. The lovers denied it but the villagers did not listen to their cries. After the children were executed, the man with salmon hair whispered sweet little nothing's in the blonde woman's ear.**_

" Why is it sweet little nothings? Why not sweet little somethings?"

" Because it is, Natsu. Be quite so I can read."

" No! Tell me! Why, don't the sweet whispers mean SOMETHING to the person. I. Don't. Like it!" Natsu huffed

" Too bad!"

And so for the next hour the duo argued. " They liiiiiike each other!" Happy exclaimined happily.


End file.
